


Can You Fail The Dating Track? (Jerbo x Edric)

by Imbored233



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored233/pseuds/Imbored233
Summary: Edric asks Jerbo on a date and things go on from there.I'm not that good at descriptions, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Edric Blight - Relationship, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Jerbic, Jerbo x Edric, Jerbo/Edric, TOH - Relationship, The Owl House - Relationship, gay panic - Relationship, if you wanna see a lot of gay panic this is the story for you
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did post this on Wattpad under the username ThatsVeryScandalous.

"It's not like you can tease me for it anymore, Ed." Amity said.

Edric sighed as he walked along side his two sisters. A few moments ago they had just learned that gay panic is, in fact, genetic. Since those four multi-track students saved the school, their popularity has gone up. And that made them a bit more noticeable. And Edric noticed...Jerbo.

"And the best part is," Emira started. "I get to make fun of both of you! Hah!" She laughed.

Both Amity and Edric rolled their eyes. It was true. They had nothing on her...yet.

~

Edric chuckled as he played a prank on the poor, defenseless, under paid, and under appreciated librarian. Usually he would be with Emira, but she was busy doing 'stuff' as she said. Just when Edric was about to continue his pranks, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the last person he wanted to see.

"Hi." Jerbo said as he waved awkwardly.

Edric just froze. He didn't expect this to happen.

"Um, your sister, Emira, said you wanted to ask me something?"

Edric looked behind Jerbo to see Emira with an evil smirk on her face.

"Of course." He thought.

By this point, he figured he had two options, run away or ask him out. And he had to choose. Fast.

"S-so, uh," He started as he tried to clam himself down. "Do-would you-um.." He stopped for a moment to compose himself.

He took a deep breath and lined against the library shelf to to and snap back into his cool guy persona.

"Do you wanna go out some time?" He said, as cool-like as he could.

Jerbo's face turned completely red. 

"O-oh!" He exclaimed. "That would be...nice." He said.

Eric's face lit up with excitement. He honestly didn't expect that to work.

"Really!?" He said like a happy little kid. "I mean, cool." He bounced back into his cool persona. 

Jerbo let out a slight chuckle.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow...in the greenhouse?" Edric said.

He knew the greenhouse would stay open even if tomorrow was a Saturday. They keep it open for the plant track students who need to take care of their plants.

"Yeah!" Jerbo said.

Edric let out a nervous laugh before awkwardly shuffling away. He hid behind a shelf where Jerbo couldn't see him. That's where more panic ensued. He had got a date. What's he gonna do for the date?

He doesn't know yet. All he knows is that he got a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Edric took a deep breath before he walked into the garden. As soon as he stepped in he saw Jerbo who seemed to playing with a flower abomination. As soon as he noticed Jerbo he sent the abomination back underground.

"Hi." He waved to Edric.

Edric waved back.

That's when things got a bit awkward.

"What do I do now?" Edric thought.

You'd think someone like him would be experienced with dates. NOPE!

"Um," Jerbo started. "So, where do we go?" He asked.

Edric lit up. He spent a bit of time thinking about it and he decided on his favorite place.

"We're going to the best place of all time."

~

"Do you like it?" Edric asked.

It took a bit of walking, but the finally made it ti Edric's favorite place. A cave. It's a bit different from all the other caves in the Boiling Isles. All the other caves have demons with no good intentions living in them, but this cave? It was decorated to the way Edric wanted it to be.

And it was smaller than other caves, but big enough to where a person could comfortably chill in there. It was bright with pretty fairy lights and lava lamps. And it had a bean bags for you to just lay on. And it was the only place Edric had to himself. Sure, he had his room, but Emira would always snoop around.

"It's amazing!" Jerbo said in complete awe.

Edric chuckled slightly at his shock. He walked in and sat down on a bean bag.

"Come on in!" He said.

Jerbo stepped in and sat on an opposing bean bag.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked. "Pretty much every cave here is inhabited by a demon of some sort."

"Well, I got into an argument with my parents," Edric said argument, but it was more he got yelled at for not really wanting to join the Emperors Coven and then told to get out. "And I ran away as far from home as I could, and found this place. I decorated it and it's the only place I've had it all to myself." He explained.

"Why did you take me here?" Jerbo asked.

Edric seemed a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said this is the only place you have all to yourself and you trusted me enough to show it to me?" 

Edric blushed a bit as he knew he could either tell the truth or come with a good enough.

"Oh, well, I mean, you seen cool and nice and stuff..." He blushed and mumbled out the majority of it, but it was loud enough for Jerbo to hear and blush at as well.

"I think you're cool and nice too." He said.

After that the two spent at least two hours just hangout out. Every now and then there would be a flirt and, boy, there a lot of blushing and nervous giggles. But they had fun. And they didn't want it to end, but of course, it had to. Edric had to go back home before his parents started freaking out.

"Can I walk you home?" Jerbo asked.

"Yeah that's be...nice." Edric said as he began to walk towards him home.

Jerbo moved alongside with him and there they were. Just waking by each other and not even saying a single word. Fortunately, Edric had a bit of an idea. He reached his hand out to Jerbo's just enough for Jerbo to get the message. He opened his palm and grabbed onto Edric's hand as he inched just a bit closer to him.

Now they were walking together hand in hand and not saying a single word. Progress.

~

"Well, bye." Edric said sadly as he began walking towards his back door.

He had to go to the back door because if his parents found out he went on a date with a boy they would.be livid.

"I had a lot of fun." Jerbo said. "Maybe we could...hang out again sometime?"

Edric turned around to face him.

"Next Friday. Same spot." He smiled.and then walked into his house.

Jerbo gave himself a pat on the back for mustering up the courage to ask Edric out (and he did it without stuttering too).

"Now....time to find out what to do for the date."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I change the day of the date from Saturday to Friday? Maaaaaaybe...

"When will this end?" Edric stared impatiently at the clock mound onto the wall. 

As soon as school let out, he had to rush to the greenhouse for his date with Jerbo. He would've just used an illusion to stand in for him, but if he got caught doing that again, he would get detention. And there was no way he was going to risk not being able to go on his date. Being a tad bit late is one thing, but not showing up at all is is worse! Getting stood up sucks.

He should know.

The bell roared and he knew he could finally leave. He shoved all his stuff into his bag and raced over to the greenhouse. Surprisingly enough, Jerbo wasn't there yet. So he sat down and waited (and maybe read a few pages of the Azura book he stole from Amity). And waited.

And waited.

And waited...

He never showed up.

Edric was a Blight and Blight's never let anyone see their emotions, so that walk home was a long and painful one. As soon as he made it home ran uo the stairs and into his room. At least there he could cry in peace. Wrong.

"Are you..um..okay?" Emira asked as she sat down next to Edric.

Emira liked to pretend like she didn't care much, but in reality, she did.

"No." He responded. "My date stood me up." He wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Emira was obviously angered by this. She knew what that was like, and that Edric didn't deserve it.

"I'm so sorry, Edric." She said. "Well, forget him! We have all we need for a fun time right here!" She smiled and gestured towards Edric's room. "I'll just 'borrow' some more Azura books from Amity's room and-"

"I don't really feel like it right now." Edric said.

Emira's smile faded away.

"That's fine." She said. "But the offers still up." She walked out of the room and made sure to shut the door on her way out.

Edric grabbed one of his beloved plushies and snuggled into his bed covers. He was just going to have a pity party and cry himself to sleep.

And that's exactly what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days. Two days of Edric ignoring Jerbo. He didn't want to talk. He had been through this befor. Getting stood up and then the person who stood him up was so sorry, and he forgave them.

And he got his heart broke again.

But not anymore. He wasn't going to let it happen again. So he didn't even want to talk to Jerbo. And of course, Emira had his back. There was no possible way she was going to let her little by ten seconds brother get hurt again.

And Jerbo sure did try to get in touch. Although he kind of got a tad bit scared after Emira threatened him. Monday was his best bet...or any of the days after that, but he wanted to apologize as soon as possible. He came up with a perfect plan too! He would make a tiny little plant abomination and give it a note to give to Edric.

He just had to hope that Edric wouldn't ignore it or that Emira would squish the abomination. He had to strike at lunch, because he didn't have any classes with Edric. So all he had to do was wait until lunch.

~

Jerbo wrapped his note and prepared to make an abomination. Lunch was here and had left Edric for a moment. Since Jerbo didn't know when she'd be coming back he had to commence the plan quickly. He grabbed a plant and made the earthy creature. He slipped the note in it's hand and sent it on his way.

After about three seconds it made it's way over to Edric's table. Once Edric noticed it he looked over to Jerbo who gave him a shy and apologetic smile. Which he kindly returned with a scowl. Jerbo smile added and he mouthed 'please read the note'. Edric reluctantly grabbed the note.

It wasn't like he was going to forgive him, he just wanted to see what his excuse was.

Dear Edric,

I am so incredibly sorry I didn't show up for our date. My friends gryphon got sick and they're out of town, so I had to take care of them and I didn't think it was gonna be such a big thing, I thought it was just a slight cold, but then he started feeling worse and I got worried and took him to the healers. I wanted to call and tell you what happened, but then I realized, I don't have your number, and I would've called my other friend, Luz, but I don't know where she lives, and I couldn't call Barcus, because his family wouldn't let him leave the house. And I tried to talk to you Saturday and Sunday, but you didn't answer, so that's why I have sent you this note! To apologize.

I am truly sorry and I understand if you don't forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know what happened.

Signed, Jerbo

Edric sighed. He didn't know if he was completely ready to trust Jerbo, because the story did seem a bit...out there, but he's seen weirder. He walked over to Jerbo's table and sat down beside him.

"Looks like we'll need to retry."


End file.
